Various toy gun products exist that are configured to fire or launch single or multiple darts or other types of toy projectiles. The toy gun products can particularly be enhanced to provide multiple firing capabilities of toy projectiles.
It would be desirable to provide a projectile launcher capable of launching projectiles at suitable distances while being easy to operate.